My Sweet Dandelion In The Spring
by ShawtieeIDGAF
Summary: Katniss has to chose..Peeta or Gale...Gale or Peeta.She starts a singing career and starts with "It will rain" by Bruno Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Dandelion in the spring**

**I hope I do a good job on this .I became inspired by listening to the radio….: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the songs and lyrics. A musical –like story. After Mocking Jay.**

I tried to deal with the loneliness, with the fact I had not let Peeta get into my life .It was hard but I to get used to it. I wasn't ready yet .For any romance between us .Not yet, I was still trying to dwell with the fact that Prim had died .Sweet ,little Prim who never hurt a fly .Sweet, little Prim who saddened me with her tears and brushed and braided my hair .Her sweet little hands that cured . No, I was not ready yet .For anything.

So, I moved. To district , the deep blue sea reminded me of _him._ eyes. His glorious eyes that sparkled whenever he saw me. Our last interaction had been in the woods where he had followed me. (Flashback)

_The game was plentiful since I had not hunted in a while. I had the bow and arrow and was planning on shooting a rabbit when I heard a snap and quickly turned around. There here was, his blue eyes gleaming._

"_Peeta,"I whispered._

"_Katniss,"he said._

_He was looking deeply into my eyes, looking for any feeling._

"_What-"I was cut off when he put his gentle lips on mine. I don't know how long we stood there, with him kissing me waiting for any reaction of mine .It took a while until I wrapped my arms around his neck giving in into his warmth and comfort .Then ,his body went rigid and he pulled back. His action surprised me, he fiercely kicked a boulder and was staring at me with cold ,unforgiving eyes .Oh ,no,…not now ,I wasn't ready to confront seeing him in one of those episodes he had cause of tracker jacker venom.(__**I know how to spell because but I used cause as in cause and effect.)**_

"_Peeta? I asked. He only looked at me more fiercely._

"_Katniss, go now before I do something I will regret, "he said, a bit of his normal self coming back but, almost instantly going back to tracker jacker ,I ran away._

Now in district 4, I felt lonely. I started thinking, going back to old memories that hurt, but helped me more. I decided to be a singer.

I still had nightmares and no one was there. I got the idea of becoming a singer when I remembered my father, his sweet ,melodious voice .I became inspired and created a new song .I had gotten a contract a few months back to go and be a singer ,not giving much thought I ignored It .But, now it could become a way to save myself and decide ,…Peeta or Gale,…..Gale or Peeta ,…..I could still look for Gale, I could still look for Peeta .And so I started,….

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We do not have it anymore._  
>There's no religion that could save me<p>

No matter how long my knees are on the floor,

Oh... So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making

To keep you by my side

And keep you from walking out the door.  
><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby<em>

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby_

Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Every day, it will rain, rain, rain  
><em>I will never be your mother's favorite<em>

_ , Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I would be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little boy _

_walking with that troublesome girl_

]_ But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll_

_ Pick up these broken pieces until I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_  
>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby<p>

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Every day, it will rain, rain, rain  
>Ooooh<p>

Don't just say goodbye

, don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces until I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right  
>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby<p>

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Every day, it will rain, rain, rain, rain...

Ohhhhh….x3


	2. Chapter 2

**When you reach me **

**I decided I am continuing this and will update !**

**Ch.2 The one that got away**

Far away a mocking jay whistled….

I had no way to explain what I felt when I sang. It felt like a surge of electricity coursing through my veins' completely new way of contentment because the crowd loved me. Last year, if I would have sang in front of the capitol people, I would be loathing Snow for this torture .But, now the only thing I felt is contentment. All the poor faces that have endured the war. I wondered what they were doing now … Peeta and Gale, I mean. That song was dedicated to Peeta of course…but now for Gale. I had a new friend named Arisbeth who helped me with my lyrics. I decided to trust her with her understanding personality .She was medium height, dark brown hair, brown eyes and short knew my growing conflict with Peeta and Gale. Now, we were in the studio all decorated with baby blue carpets, chairs, ECT.

"I can't decide my new song, my last one was an extraordinary song thanks to you, "I said. She blushed.

"Don't you think we should pick a new genre? " She …what was she thinking of?

"I mean something other than the songs for your love, and like something for your ex-boyfriend? She …so she was talking about Gale. I agreed with her .Anyway, it is not as if I have picked Peeta. Yet.

"Of course I 'm thinking of the audience, too,"She said.

"Yeah, you are right, 'I trailed off, deep in my thoughts"Completely right"…

**"The One That Got Away"**

Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be <span>losing<span> you

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (Whoa)<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>  
>The one that got away<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>All this <span>money<span> can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
>'Cause now I pay the price<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Peeta

This is Peeta's POV about how he saw her when she sang. Review!

The days became longer and longer without her and my heart throbbed; I wanted her here in district 12 where we can protect each other. My nightmares became worse and worse each night. I was lonely now, with no one except drunken Haymitch. The only thing I could do is paint and bake. I was having episodes less often and missed Katniss more.

When I first saw her on TV, my heart stopped. Why was she in district 4? Her radiant skin glowed against the shiny camera lights. She looked as beautiful as ever and I felt a pang of jealousy. My face heated up in anger when I think of her and…Gale .Ugh!

When I listened to her words, I understood the true meaning of them.

"If you ever leave me baby,

"Leave some morphine at my door,"

Does she actually mean me? I remember Haymitch tell me Katniss once was about to become a morphling. Does she actually mean it ?

Somehow, I will never understand her. Katniss always surprises me.

My doubts increased when she sang a song named "The one that got away. " Tears sprang into my eyes as the lyrics said she would have chosen me. However, she did not. Supposelly, I was the one that got away.

What did this mean? That she was going back to Gale. Yeah, probably. Fury rose into me. As if she does not realize I have feelings. Sure, she was probably going straight into Gale's arms. I hate him so much. I love Katniss more than my life. I love her.

* * *

><p>"Peeta,"Katniss purred.<p>

"Wake up,"

"Huh? Katniss? "I answered. What was she doing in my bedroom? It was still nighttime. She looked deeply into my eyes and went out of the room. I quickly zoomed over to follow her in my P.J 's. Nevertheless, she was out the door. I followed her any way .I noticed we were in the woods, the moonlight shining. There she was standing beautifully and she was so breath taking.

Then, I noticed who was holding her hand.

Gale.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. His hand was running up her thigh.

I could not move, I was paralyzed with jealousy, surprise, and anger.

"Katniss,"I yelped.

She did not seem to notice.

"Katnissssss…"

I woke up in a light sheet of sweat and fresh tears.

Then, I knew what I had to do.

I had to go to district four.

A/N: Whatcha think? Review! Review! Review!

p.s. Review !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: Gale

Hmmm…her words kept me thinking. Whom did she refer to when she sang? Sure, to stupid Mellark. Jealousy drove through me. I had left district twelve because I could not stand watch those two together. Ugh, they were probably kissing right now .I shuddered.

She also sang "The one that got away." Surely, Katniss meant me .Supposley; we were together for a while in the song. She even thinks, "I am singing the blues," and have forgotten about her. Hell no! I daydream all about her all day. At work, in the shower, in my dreams .She was everywhere.

I loved her.

Nevertheless, of course, Mellark won her.

He infuriates me. 

* * *

><p>"Gale, "purred Katniss.<p>

'Catnip?" I questioned.

What was she doing in my room? She then stood up and went out of the door. I quickly followed her out. I noticed we were in the meadow. Then, I noticed she was not alone.

Mellark.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply and she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands were going up her thigh.

"Catnip1" I yelled .She did not seem to notice.

I tried to break them apart but could not.

"Katnisssssssssssss…"

I woke up in a moment.

Then, I knew what I had to do. I had to go to district four.

**A/N: Poor Gale and Peeta! They both had the simultaneous dreams,*evil grin***

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Take care**

**Hey, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Take care "by Rihanna and Drake ! P.S.I cannot wait for the movie! So excited! Two more days!*Squeal!* **

**Katniss**

Arisbeth was always a big help. She understood me more than anyone did. She was a kind and gentleperson whom I trust. We have written two songs together and the audience was begging for more .I had concerts here in district four.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Arisbeth.

I really did not have any clue on what to write next.

"I don't know yet, perhaps in a couple of days, "I said.

She gave an understanding nod but I did not think she was convinced. Many days have passed with no inspiration on what to write.

"Well, you better hurry or the audience will get disappointed, "She said.

We sat there in silence.

"Have you got any news about _them_?" She asked. I knew well who she was talking about._Peeta and Gale._

"No." I said .I would be very nervous if I saw any of them.

"Well….do you love Peeta or Gale?" she asked .Trick question.

"Gale is very special …and I still _like _him, "I admitted. Well, sort of.

"Do you think he has found someone else?' she wondered. I would get jealous…well, maybe…if he found someone else.

"Maybe, "I said.

"And ….umm…Peeta?" She asked. She knew how light the topic of _Peeta _was.

"I think I also …like him, "I blushed. Imagine him hearing me now.

"Do you like him better with his hair gelled back, like in the interviews, or normal?" She asked jokingly .I blushed again. (**Authors note: Peeta looks different in the movie with his hair gelled back….Loll….Guurls!...Oh, and guys …sry! Anyway…)**

"I don't know …,"I said." And you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Umm…gelled back?" she said. Wow, Peeta has admirers …surprise….

"Girl! Don't go taking my guy!" I blurted . What? Why did I just say that?" Just kidding!" I said nervously. Peeta was in no way mine.

"Well, you like him _any way, _"She said.

"True." I said .Why did I keep saying these things? Did I actually have strong feelings for the boy with the bread?" Ummm..." I said.

What a long day this would be.

* * *

><p>I walked in and started pacing in the blue studio, alone. What can I write about?<p>

Really, I was only thinking of Gale .Where was he now. Has he found someone better? I felt guilty for denying my feelings to myself and could not help it. I love Peeta .I love Gale.

Now, what?

Who is with them?

I got jealous thinking of a sexier girl with Gale. Or, a sexier girl with Peeta .Someone who was not a mess as I was and did not have disturbing nightmares. Someone who was prettier than I was .Someone who deserved each.

*sigh* Why can't I be a better person?

I was writing some lyrics when I heard something. A voice.

"Catnip?''

* * *

><p>"Gale!" I exclaimed." What are you doing here?"He just chuckled.<p>

Therefore, we talked.

About what his job was. About what his house. About his new life in two. About him. About what he doing here.

"I came here for you Katniss,"he said." Because…I still love you,"

Why was he telling me this? I stood up.

"I think I should go, "I said, walking towards the door. He caught my wrist.

"Katniss…"He suddenly pulled me into his embrace and kissed me .For a long time. I just stood there shocked. Then, I kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Gale and I walked in the studio, songs ready. Therefore, we began.<p>

Me:  
>I know you've been hurt<br>By someone else  
>I can tell by the way you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you<br>I've loved and I've lost

Gale:  
>I've asked about you and they told me things<br>But my mind didn't change and I still feel the same  
>What's a life with no fun? Please, don't be so ashamed<br>I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know... we know  
>They won't get you like I will, my only wish is I die real<br>Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal  
>And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still<br>So you cry still - tears all on the pillowcase  
>Big girls all get a little taste<br>Pushing me away so I give her space  
>Dealing with a heart that I didn't break<br>I be there for you, I will care for you  
>I keep thinking you just don't know<br>Trying to run from that, say you done with that  
>On your face, girl, it just don't show<br>When you're ready, just say you're ready  
>When all the baggage just ain't as heavy<br>When the party's over, just don't forget me  
>We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow<br>You won't ever have to worry  
>You won't ever have to hide<br>You've seen all my mistakes  
>So look me in my eyes<p>

Me:  
>I know you've been hurt<br>By someone else  
>I can tell by the way you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you<br>I've loved and I've lost  
>Gale:<br>It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
>Can't deny that I want you but I'll lie if I have to<br>Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you  
>Even though we both know that you do<br>One time been in love one time  
>You and all your girls in the club one time<br>All so convinced that you're following your heart  
>Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes<br>We all have our nights, though, don't be so ashamed  
>I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know<br>We know you hate being alone  
>When you ain't the only one<br>You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one  
>You love your friends, but somebody should've told you something<br>To save you... instead they say:

Don't tell me, I don't care  
>If you hurt, I don't tell you<br>You don't care, it feels good

Me:  
>I know you've been hurt<br>By someone else  
>I can tell by the way you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you<br>I've loved and I've lost


	6. Chapter 6

**Peeta's misery **

**Review!**

And, here I am .In district four, where the fishing industry is, there is the sea. This reminds me of Finnick. Poor Finnick. Poor Annie .I sigh, knowing my pities are hopeless. I am on a train, off to the heart of district four.

When I think of the past, I am mixed with feelings. Anger, sadness, vengeance, and more anger .How could one-person ruin a thousand of lives, including mine. I am glad Snow is dead.

I run my hand through my hand through my hair. Katniss…Katniss. Everybody tells me that at first sight after my rescue, I tried to strangle her.

Almost did.

I now feel guilty, how did I end up doing that? I do not know how Katniss must have felt .Sadness, hatred….towards me. Now in the new Panem, things are better .Something less to worry about.

I enter the strange blue building, feeling nervous. I feel like a stalker, finding out where Katniss is. Without her looking for me .As I pass the strange hallways, I wonder how Katniss is .Is she all right? Is she lonely find the front office and ask the female receptionist where is Katniss Everdeen's studio.

She looks at me in surprise and stutterers, "The 5th floor,"

"OK, thank you,"I say politely. She looks at me a little more than necessary as I go up the stairway.

As I enter her studio, I take a deep breath .You can do this….

I hear voices and almost instantly retaliate back in the hallway. Instead of going back in, I decide to eavesdrop. Bad, I know but, I was too nervous to go in .I hear a voice of a woman I never heard and ….the most beautiful voice I have ever heard …Katniss's.

"Have you got any news about _them_?" The woman asked. Who was she talking about?

"No." Katniss said.

"Well….do you love Peeta or Gale?" The woman asked .Trick question. She was not clear, on whom she liked, or not liked .This woman must be very special if Katniss was sharing personal stuff.

"Gale is very special …and I still _like_him, "Katniss .

"Do you think he has found someone else?' the woman wondered. I wish.

"Maybe, "Katniss said. Her voice was neutral but Katniss was good at hiding her inner feelings.

"And ….umm…Peeta?" the woman asked. She must know how light the topic of _Peeta_was.

"I think I also …like him, "Katniss said. Sure, like me and love Gale I suppose.

"Do you like him better with his hair gelled back, like in the interviews, or normal?" the woman asked jokingly .I blushed. Why were they talking about my looks?

"I don't know …,"Katniss said." And you?" Katniss asked suspiciously.

"Umm…gelled back?" the woman said. So, that is why the receptionist was looking at me _that _, I will never like anyone except Katniss especially now.

"Girl! Don't go taking my guy!" Katniss blurted. What? Why did she just say that?" Just kidding!" Katniss said . Oh my god! Did Katniss just call me _her guy_?

"Well, you like him _any way,_"the woman said.

"True." Katniss said .Why did she keep saying these things? Did she actually have strong feelings for me?" Ummm..."

I quickly backed out. I will be back later…I could not hold back my smile.

* * *

><p>Later, I went back.<p>

When I saw her, I almost died.** (Sarcasm…: P)**

I see her beautiful body pressed against Gale's in a deep kiss. Anger and jealousy marked my features. How could she do this? How? How?

"Nice, "I spat, interrupting them .Katniss instantly breaks away with guilt and surprise marking her face. Gale can barely hold back a smirk.

"Pe-,"Katniss starts but I interrupt her and say sarcastically,"Have a nice life, "and stalked off, angrily.

This was not my best day. Worst day ever….no the capitol made sure to include the top ten worst days of my life.

Whatever….

Therefore, Katniss loves Gale….

No big surprise actually.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Peeta"Delly's cheerful voice said.<p>

"Oh, hi"I said through my cell phone." what up?"

"I was just wondering…want to have dinner tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

I almost giggled.

"Sure…when?'' I said .She babbled on withal the details. All I could think of was making Katniss jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Love hurts…so much**

**Do not forget to review! Hope you like it …**

**Katniss**

"Gale, stop"I giggled.

He kept on tickling me .He grinned humorously.

I sighed." Let's get back to work, "I said.

Gale let out a groan. He was all-play, not work.

"We can work later, "he protested.

"C'mon "I urged.

We sat at the shiny round worktable. He started scribbling words on his paper; he came up with inspiration easily. I watched him for a while, before going back to my work .His voice was good, but average. I looked at the blank white song paper staring at me. So, I thought back to old memories. What could I write about? I found myself repeating this thought repeatedly.

Hmm…I remember singing "The hanging man "while I was the 'Mocking Jay' .Now, that I think of it the lyrics are very sad .But, maybe only because they reminded me of…Peeta and his …._episodes._ I felt guilty…he had those episodes because of me .He was tortured because I became the mocking jay.

"Catnip…?" questioned Gale.

"I was thinking of what to write …what do you have so far?" I asked. Moreover, he babbled on what songs he was planning on writing.

* * *

><p>"Katniss,"Gale said.<p>

"What?" I said.

"Do you want to have …a date with me?" he stammered. I could tell he was not good in this romance thing.

I laughed." Of course, Gale, "I said.

He sighed, full of relief .He talked about where to and what quality of a restaurant.

But, I found myself thinking about Peeta …about the incident earlier…I had felt very bad when he saw me…but, I did not want to think more about it.

* * *

><p>When I went with Gale, I noticed we were at a restaurant .He looked handsome in his black and blue suit and I was dressed in a black, tight dress that came two inches above my knee with a strap that came together at my neck, with black matching shiny, flat shoes. My hair was up with two ringlets adorning my face. Soft colored make up, with soft pink cheeks and light pink lipstick.<p>

I felt too dressed up, but Arisbeth heard none of that.

"You want to look fabulous, don't you?" she taunted .Anyway, she dressed me up.

"You look fabulous, "said Gale as he kissed me .The night looked young.

We rode to a restaurant, in a light blue car .Ugh, I thought as I looked at the color. Of course, it came from the studio.

I rarely even had seen a car, there in district twelve. However, of course now with all the technology people got from the capitol, there were new things.

We arrived to a luxurious restaurant; it was full of elegant tables and chairs. Gale and I took a seat in one of the tables.

"So, do like it?" Gale asked.

"It's nice, "I said absentmindly.I looked around, a lot of couples were dining. We both ordered something to eat, for me... lamb stew of course.

"How's Rory?" I asked.

"Fine, "he said. We made talk about our families. Alternatively, should I say, my mother?

That is when things got blurry. Moreover, when I saw them.

Peeta and Delly were dining, about 10 feet away. And, I know he noticed me, but ignored me. He was laughing about something Delly said .He seemed to be having a good time.

I looked away before Gale could notice.

I felt jealousy go through me. How dare he? It is as if he has forgotten me already .I could feel tears well up, and I excused myself to go to the restroom.

It was easy to find and I know for sure that Peeta must have seen me now. I let the cold water streaming down my red face and then I took a deep breath. As I returned, I walked silently, looking down .For a second, I looked up and saw them kissing. They were kissing! I watched them, hurt and pain welling up in my chest. The pain was worse than all those stings, cuts, and burns combined.

* * *

><p>Peeta saw me and broke away, looking away.<p>

Just like the time I caught him looking at me in school. Just like the time, we had our first, true kiss on the beach, in the second hunger games.

How much I missed him. The saying was true, then._ You do not know what you have until you lose it._

I felt a lump in my throat, Delly could give him what I could not …love, and care .And not hurt him. And…that one that hurts the most….not make him hate me with the tracker jacker venom.

He glanced at me again, confused because I was just standing there ,in the middle of nowhere .Then, I walked on to my table, putting my expressionless mask I have always when I get upset.

I hurried through dinner, wanting to leave. Gale and I made small talk and then, finally, he decided we should leave. He got the check.

I went with him to the exit, and when Gale was not looking, I peeked at Peeta .Only, he was staring at me, and I noticed Delly was not there anymore. I felt my eyes get teary again and looked down.

* * *

><p>When, I got to my house, a peach Victorian house that was solitary, I took a shower and when I tucked in my covers, I cried. I cried for Peeta, how he was tortured in the capitol in very painful ways for me, how he still looked after me when the first Hunger games was over and I had hurt his feelings. I realized, I only hurt him, hurt him in ways that I hated myself for. I hated myself for it .and now…I lost him. And, for that, I cried.<p> 


End file.
